Town
All factions get a number of towns. Currently you are aquired one in Chapter 1, Chapter 3, Chapter 4 and Final Chapter. In your town you may build and upgrade buildings which then produce troops or resources. All buildings and upgrades cost one Building permit, and therefore will not be listed in the cost below. Each building (but NOT upgrade) also occupy one building slot in your town. Core buildings Every town contains each core building on minimum level one. Core buildings cannot be destroyed, and therefore cannot their building permits be refunded either. Town Hall Produces Gold every six hours and decides your number of building slots, which are increased when you upgrade the Town Hall. This building cannot be destroyed. *Excluding Town Hall and Garrison Upgrade: Garrison Building used for storing units. It provides 6 slots that are limited depending on the building level. This building cannot be destroyed. Upgrade: Creature Dwellings All creature dwellings enlist a number of units (depending on building level) over a set time. Core units are every one hour, Elite units are every three hours and Champion are every eight hours. Improved units made avaliable through improving dewllings with Builder's Hall take double the time to enlist, but share pool. The result is you can only store half the amount of unrecruited improved units, so recruiting them will also deplete the pool of non-improved units, and vice versa. Barracks / Crypt (Core) Barracks recruits Sentinels and Pretorians, (Ghould dwelling) recruits Ghouls and Ravenous Ghouls Cost: Free Requirements: None (Town Hall level 1) Build time: 30s Upgrade: Loophole Tower / Graveyard (Core) Cost: 40 wood Requirements: None (Town Hall level 1) Build time: 1min Upgrade: Monastary of Light / (Haunted)? Tower (Core) Cost: 170 wood Requirements: Town Hall level 3 Build time: 1min Upgrade: Chaple of the Holy Sun / Pestilent Tomb (Elite) Cost: 350 wood Requirements: Town Hall level 4 Build time: 10min Upgrade: Altar of Radiance / Sepulcher (Elite) Cost: 350 wood Requirements: Town Hall level 3 Build time: 10min Upgrade: Griffin Aviary / Vampire Mansion (Elite) Cost: 1010 wood, 440 metal Requirements: Town Hall level 5 Build time: 1min Upgrade: Trancept of Heaven / Spider Temple (Champion) Cost: 2580 wood, 1290 metal Requirements: Town Hall level 6 Build time: 10min Upgrade: Worker's Halls (Resource collectors) Worker's Halls are buildings of which you may own one of each specialty (provided you have the space) that produce a resource every six hours. Worker's Hall: Wood Produces wood. Cost: Requirements: Build Time: Upgrade: Worker's Hall: Gold Produces Gold Cost: Requirements: Town Hall level 3 Build time: Upgrade: Worker's Hall: Metal Produces Metal Cost: 350wood, 80 metal Requirements: Town Hall level 4 Build time: 10min Upgrade: Special Building Builder's Hall The Builder's Hall provides you with the possibility to improve your dewlling and unlock improved units. Improving a building also costs a Building permit. Improving a building also changes it's name. The cost to improve a building is based on the creature tier. * Core: 120 wood. * Elite: 230 wood, 110 metal * Champion: Cost: 170 wood Requirements: Build time: 1h Upgrade: